Jason (Pantheon) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Andromeda (wife); Delphi (daughter); Agamemnon (ancestor), Achilles, Ajax, Atalanta, Cassiopeia, Hector, Paris, Perseus, Ulysses, Prometheus (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Mount, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Eye patch | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with Frost Giant lineageCategory:Human/Frost Giant Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Gary Frank | First = Incredible Hulk #409 | HistoryText = Jason the Renegade is a member of the Pantheon and like all the other members he is descended from Agamemnon. Jason often did Agamemnon's dirty work disposing of people who had crossed Agamemnon. Jason defects from the Pantheon when Agamemnon orders him to murder his teammate Ulysses. The task later fell to Achilles. As a result of this Achilles student Walter Charles takes Ulysses's code name and place within the Pantheon. Shortly before this Walter Charles had stabbed Jason in the eye with the handle of a mop. Jason had a daughter with fellow team mate Andromeda named Delphi. When Agamemnon leaves the Pantheon mountain headquarters the Mount, Jason seizes upon the opportunity. He returns via Asgard. He does not cross from the mortal realm to Asgard, he comes from Asgard to Earth, seemingly defeating Heimdall, along the way. He tracked Agamemnon to Boston. He finds the man in Fenway Park. Agamemnon's current guise of a male teenager causes unsuspecting civilians to try and interfere with the adult Jason. This is noted by the Pantheon member 'Ulysses', who had forsaken his assigned tasks to take in a baseball game. The resulting confrontations spill over onto the field itself. A magical portal hidden inside Fenway's 'Green Monster' further interferes with the mission, sucking in many Pantheon members back to Asgard. Sometime later, Agamemnon reveals the depth of his insanity and tries to destroy the Pantheon. He is captured and tried for his crimes but escapes. He seemingly dies during this incident. Jason is allowed to rejoin the Pantheon, who have set up shop in a new headquarters. | Powers = Jason is a human/Asgardian hybrid, providing various advantages over other humans. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his Asgardian heritage he has superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. m. *'Dense Tissue:' Due to his Asgardian heritage his bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Superhuman Durability:' His body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. * Extended Longevity: Due to his Asgardian heritage he ages much slower then an average person. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If he is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Vali Halfling Family